


J'aime La Mode

by charleybradburies



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Established Relationship, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, Makeup, Modeling, POV Female Character, Partial Nudity, Photo Shoots, Photography, Teaching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 Drabble Tag #6 (#97): Amy/Clara: Photoshoot</p>
            </blockquote>





	J'aime La Mode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



Her excessively-enunciated coos aren’t a necessary part of the photo-taking process, but the more Clara moans, and bites her lips, and hums, the more Amy’s eyes seem to twinkle; as such, Clara’s perfectly content to prolong this shoot. 

After all, silly Amy was the one who decided she’d have her _girlfriend_ photograph her for this portfolio rather than hiring someone. The poor thing could stand about in her lingerie and makeup all day, for all Clara cared. (Well, that’s not entirely true...although it is true if and when Clara’s busy, which, because of Amy, she happens to be right now.) 

But, nothing like a Saturday afternoon spent with unintentionally cold tea, half-finished lesson plans, and a newly bolstered collection of photographs of your bloody gorgeous model girlfriend, right? Certainly better than working on the bare bones of lesson plans and having Amy off somewhere, snapchatting pouty selfies at Clara from behind the scenes of the advertisements soon to grace busses. 

This way, regardless of the fact that half the photos Clara takes will join Amy's professional shots in her portfolio, Clara immediately gets Amy - fiery hair, crimson lips, mouthwatering figure, and all - to herself, just the way it should be.


End file.
